villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jennifer Tilly (Child's Play)
Jennifer Tilly is the self-reference protagonist of the fifth Child's Play installment, Seed of Chucky bearing one of the two new titles and the last of the original franchise. She portrayed by herself and at the same time is voicing Tiffany with the ironic tie in. She is the target of Tiffany's soul transferrance and the star of the self-referencing film Chucky Goes Psycho alongside Redman, Hannah Spearitt, Pete Peters, John Lawes and Tony Gardener. She is the mother of a baby boy and baby girl who later gets a soul switch with Glen and Glenda, she was also the vessell for the cancelled following project of Tiffany. Biography Jennifer Tilly is sick of everyone in Hollywood not respecting her of taking her seriously focusing on a media discovery pornography containing her engaging in homosexual intercourse with another woman. She hears from admiring agent Joan of the Bible epic from rapper turned director Redman who plans to bring an intelligent Hollywood A-Star Actress to the screen. His affections for Jennifer end at the turn on and her attractive output so when she immediatley turns up for audition is declined for first choice Julia Roberts. Jennifer because of her huge chest claims that though she didnt have the acting range to portray Erin Brokovich she still had the actual body needed and could of pulled off the role without the need of a time consuming wonder bra. Jennifer still determined to enusre Julia doesnt get the role seduces Redman inviting him back to her estate though to the disgust of her secret admirer Joan. Joan is then reluctantly fired by Jennifer and told to leave and leave her key as Redman arrives. Jennifer offers Redman a threesome with her former friend of the homosexual porno by claiming that they are still good friends and still in contact. Jennifer as they are about engage feels remorse and then watches in horror as Redman is knocked unconsious. From behind the couch emerges Tiffany catergorizing Jennifer as a dirty girl and Redman as her pig. As she asks for her autograph however Jennifer flees and then as told the hard would happen is knocked out with her wardrobe award. Chucky's semen from masturbation is then inserted by Tiffany in Jennifer Tilly and the two awake the next morning sore and uncollecting of the events of the night before. Jennifer soon garners that she is pregnant and informs Redman over dinner and their discussion of the role. Redman sees no interest in her anymore and claims that he cant hire her if shes pregnant. Redman is then killed and hidden upstairs and soon Jennifer is abducted while on phone to Joan informing her of her dilemmas. She is then gagged and tied to the bed to soon be joined by her limosuine driver who is madly in love with her and will serve as the replacement body for Chucky. The police and loud distractions confuse Chucky and he chooses to be Chucky the killer doll forever. Tiffany then leaves taking Glen and soon reunite in the final confrontation at Mercy Hospital. Jennifer Tilly supposedly help Glen in killing Chucky after he kills Tiffany but the Dambala ritual has actually occured. Five years later, in 2009, in a middle of a birthday party, a woman quits her job as a nanny because Jennifer's daughter stares at her with hate. Jennifer gradually lets her quit, only to kill her when she turns away, and Jennifer's eyes momentarily morph into those of Tiffany. It turns out that the switch was successful, and Tiffany's soul was inhabiting Jennifer's body now, and her two children, Glen and Glenda, were successful in having their own bodies. Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Horror Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Redeemed